Currently, development of intelligent terminals progresses very rapidly. Using a smart phone as an example, the display screen of the smart phone becomes increasingly larger, and the key region in the frame or bottom of the display screen becomes smaller and smaller. In particular, the keys in the key region are often capacitive or fingerprint-based touch keys. Under most circumstances, the touch keys in the key region include a backspace key, a home key (also known as home button), and a menu key (also known as menu button), and the three keys facilitate the usage of the smart phone by a user.
However, in certain situations, keys in the key region may easily be touched by mistake (i.e., the keys may be easily mis-touched), thus causing inconvenience in use. For example, when playing a game called Fruit Ninja®, a user may easily touch the menu key when using a finger to swipe and slice a fruit. Once the menu key is triggered, the game may be paused automatically and run in the background, and the smart phone may return to the main menu interface. Such a situation may be frustrating to the user.
The disclosed information processing method, electronic device, and information processing apparatus are directed to solving one or more problems set forth above and other problems.